


Atramentum

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: First Upload, POV Third Person, Short, Tattoos, Urban AU, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With ink in his skin and smoke on his breath, I realize that with life, there's just one left." Short poem cataloging my idea of an Urban AU where Karkat has tattoos. May or may not continue into a oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atramentum

His heart is black, but not all the way through,  
He has tattoos in his skin, to mask what's true.  
 _Memento Mori,_ remember thy mortality,  
Rolling off his tongue with his taunting brutality.

His mistakes and sins, recorded in flesh,  
Each breath taken is one more sketch.  
Twisting words, written in gray,  
 _He Who Conquers_ and _Come What May._

A raven for the shoulder, a falcon for the chest,  
Silver chain for the nape, and Latin for the neck.  
With needles and ink, he's marked his soul,  
As the price for his freedom, the devil's toll.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't really like this, but I told myself to post it anyway. First upload on Ao3, so how'd I do?
> 
> I really wish I could draw so I could design all of his tats, but I can't, so I'll leave it up to everyone's imaginations. His "black heart" is in reference to the Merlin falcon design on the left side of his chest, which has more black feathers than the usual Merlin.
> 
> I might make this into a story or oneshot later, but I dunno. Finals are coming up, and I have a lot on my plate.
> 
> Note: "Atramentum" means "Ink" in Latin. I thought it fitting as the title. _He Who Conquers_ and _Come What May_ are both sayings that I've seen in tattoos before, and both have a rather profound meaning, which I think Karkat would be attracted to.
> 
> I think I'm done now. Ciao!  
> ~Webs


End file.
